1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connection for interengaging electrical contact supports.
Plug connections of this type which are equipped with snap closures are commonly employed in households and plants for the connection of electrical appliances and lamps to a power supply connector. The plugs incorporate side metal brackets which concurrently serve as ground connectors, which engage within suitable recesses in the socket plug and thereby retain the plug in the contact position. Guide projections and complementary grooves assure that the plug can only be first inserted into the socket plug when the contact pins of the plug are located precisely opposite the contact apertures in the socket plug.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
However, in the electrical technology, there are required plug connectors which are subjected to larger axial loads, respectively pulling loads, for which the known snap connector is not suitable. In this instance, one utilizes the assistance of bayonet or screw closures, however, these being quite complicated in their manufacture as well as in their manipulation.